Ugh das Licht des Feuers
by Sh4dowbl4de
Summary: Nachdem das Ugh ins Dorf kam, revolutionierte es die Geschichte... oder so. Eine Geschichte des ersten Brandstifter, der durch Zufall der damaligen Welt den technischen Durchbruch ermöglichte.


Author's note

Mir kam eine komische Idee und ich hab' "Geschichte" geschrieben... Ugh ist eine Inspiration von Terry Pratchetts Büchern.

!!!!! Es ist nicht meine Absicht copyrights oder patentierte Ideen zu benutzen, denn sie gehören nicht mir. Wie auch immer, es ist nur Fiktion !!!!!

* * *

**Ugh - Das Licht des Feuers**

Wir befinden uns weit zurück in der Vergangenheit, als der Mensch gerade lernte, aufrecht zu gehen und erste Laute wie "ugh..." von sich zu geben, in einer Lehmhüttensiedlung an einem schönem See, der mit der Erzählung nichts zu tun hat. Es war ein normaler Tag wie jeder andere, bis ein grauer Stein wie jeder andere, so scheint es, und ein Jüngling wie jeder andere sich die "Hand" gaben. Diese Bekanntmachung endete damit, dass letzterer zweitletzteren an einen Felsen neben einer Lehmhütte, die von ihnen (den Dorfbewohnern dieser Zeitepoche) mit ihrer bescheidenen Vokabulardifferenzierung "ugh..." genannt wurde, warf. Er konnte doch nicht wissen, dass es sich bei diesem eher nicht aerodynamischen Objekt um einen Feuerstein handelte und war auch dementsprechend überrascht, als der graue Stein beim Aufprall Funken schlug und das "ugh" in Brand setze. Unglücklicherweise betraf dieses unabsichtlich gelegte Feuer die Vorratshütte, in der das Fleisch vom ganzen Dorf gelagert wurde. Kürzlich war diese Hütte wieder gefüllt worden, da die Jagd in dieser Woche fette Beute brachte. Im Dorf wurde man auf die dunklen, schwarzen, Unheil prophezeienden "Wolken" aufmerksam, die gen Himmel zu den weißen Wolken hinaufstiegen. Bald brach auch Panik unter den Dorfbewohnern aus. Sie boten eine Show wie die Schauspieler in Independence Day, nur ohne Aliens und realistischer. Nun, sie hatten ja auch wirklich Angst und wussten wirklich nicht, womit sie es zu tun hatten. Viele flohen, aber es gab auch andere, die sich dem Feuer stellten und begannen, das Feuer ( auch "ugh" genannt ) zu beobachten, um etwas über dieses "ugh" herauszufinden. Diese, die blieben, also der erste Brandstifter der Geschichte und dessen Vater, warteten darauf, dass das "ugh" ausgehe, denn sie hatten dies schon einmal gesehen, als es regnete und ein "ugh" einschlug.

Der Vater sah in die Flammen, wie das Stroh brannte bzw. das Fleisch brutzelte - er erblickte sozusagen das erste BBQ der Welt, nur mit Stroh, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass weder er noch sein Sohn dies kannten... - und sprach nach einer geraumen Weile zu seinem Sohn ( Da Ugh eine Sprache ist, die in unserer heutigen Gesellschaft keine Praxis mehr findet bzw. ausgestorben ist, werde ich direkt von Ugh auf Deutsch übersetzen.): "Du hast unheilvolle Wolken in Dorf gebracht, Fleisch und Stroh für Schutz gegen Regen, damit Lehm nicht zerfällt, verbrannt. Fehlt noch Regen, damit Unglück komplett..." Wie es ironischerweise das Schicksal wollte oder das Klischee verrät, fing es an zu regnen. "Ich und groß Maul...", fügte der Vater schuldbewusst hinzu. Darauf meinte der Sohn: "Aber etwas Positives hat ganze Sache. Wenigsten Feuer aus." Der Vater blickte ein wenig aufgeheitert zur Hütte und bemerkte, dass die Hütte aus Lehm nicht zusammengefallen war, obwohl das Stroh fehlte. Langsam fanden sich die nun nur noch ein wenig nervösen Dorfbewohner vor der besagten Hütte ein. Auch ihnen fiel auf, dass sie noch dastand, trotz Regen. Der Vater ging auf das Haus, einen für ihn absolut unbekannten, aber appetitlichen Duft witternd, welches wohl das durchgebratene Fleisch war, zu. Er fand in der Hütte das immer noch teils dampfende, teils schmorende Fleisch vor und dachte, was für eine Verschwendung es doch sei, diese Fleischstücke wegzuwerfen. Dieser Gedanke verleitete ihn, das Fleisch einmal zu kosten, um zu sehen, ob es wirklich nichts mehr taugte. Er nahm einen Happen, sah ihn, während er daran dachte, dass das Fleisch sehr heiß ist, an, öffnete seinen Rachen und verzehrte es. Er war überrascht, wie gut es schmeckte. Nur eine Sache störte ihn daran, was eine Person aus der Gegenwart so formulieren würde: "Ist das Fleisch denn überhaupt gewürzt?" Also mit anderen Worten, war ihm das Fleisch zu fade. Aber er hatte da schon so seine Ideen, wie er dem entgegenwirken konnte. Er ging hinaus und winkte den anderen, sie sollten hereinkommen, um das Fleisch zu kosten...

So fing die Entwicklung an, ihren Lauf zu nehmen. Nachdem man anhand der Zeugenaussage des unfreiwilligen Pyromanen herausgefunden hatte, wie es zum Feuer gekommen war, ging es nicht mehr lange, bis alle "ugh" im Dorf mit gebackenem Lehm gebaut wurden und Fleisch nur noch in gekochter Form zusammen mit ein paar Gemüsesorten, die es heute nicht mehr gibt, gegessen wurde. Und dies geschah alles, insofern es Nacht war, unter dem flackernden Schein der neuen Errungenschaft, die Licht und Erleichterung in ihrem Leben brachte.

Das ganze Dorf freute sich so sehr darüber, was ihnen diese "neue Erfindung" bescherte, dass ein Fest organisiert wurde. An jenem Abend der Einweihung, wurde nach neu alteingesessener Asterix-und-Obelix-Manier Wildschwein über dem Feuer gebraten. Während dem Festmahl drängte sich dem Vater eine wichtige Frage auf, weshalb er seinen Sohn, den postulierten Entdecker des Feuers, konsultierte: "Und, hast du Namen für deine Erfindung?" Der Sohn, welcher überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte, antwortete verdutzt: "Ich habe nicht viel Gedanken gemacht, aber ich glaube, ich nennen es ( überraschenderweise ) 'ugh'." So drehte nun das Wildschwein noch viele Runden um seine eigene Achse an diesem Abend über dem "ugh", welches den Dorfbewohnern besseres Essen, bessere Hütten, Wärme und letzteres, Licht in der Dunkelheit ermöglichte, damit sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden Licht hatten, um vielleicht um ein Feuer unter dem Vollmond die Nächte durchzutanzen.

* * *

ENDE

Fragen, Anregungen, Kritik etc. an mich...


End file.
